Open Your Eyes
by YmkeDG
Summary: My name is Allison and live in Dallas Texas. For persenal reasons I had to find Rosalie and went to Forks. But then I got lost in a forrest in Forks and a unknown vampire bit me.
1. How it all started

**_Hi, my name is Ymke and this is my first story. Hope you all like it!_**

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

_

* * *

_______

Preface

_What would you do, if you knew that you could never live with your family anymore? My life will never be the same. A vampire bit me; I still don't know who it was. Dr Carlisle Cullen sort of saved me that night.  
I'm a vampire now, but I prefer death. I don't want this life, because I have a husband and two children at home who I can never spent my life with anymore._

_How it all started_

It's been two days after I was bitten. Lots of things happened these last few days.  
I was thinking about the first time I entered the Cullens residence, after my first hunt.

The moment I walked in the hallway I smelled that there was a human inside, a woman. She had dark wavy brown hair and she was pregnant. It was hard to control myself. Then there was a terrible scent. I wanted to ask Carlisle what it was, but he raised his hand.  
''Everyone, this is Allison and I'm taking her to my office.'' All eyes were focused on me. Alice and I found her in the woods, when we were hunting.''  
Everyone was staring at me like I was a freak or something. Well I'm no different then you all, I thought. I saw the bronze brown haired guy smile a bit, like he heard what I said.

Then Carlisle took me to his office and asked me how I felt right now. ''I am so confused, I don't know what happened and what I'm going to do now.''  
''Can I ask you something?'', he asked. I was still confused about everything. ''Sure,'' I said. ''Do you remember anything of your life before we 'saved' you?'' Now all pieces were falling together. I was so confused about all of this that forgot who I really was. The only thing I could think of was Matthew, Marie and little Daniel. What can I do? There is no way I can see or live with them ever again.

* * *

_**Hope you all liked it. Please review ^_^**_  
_**Criticism is welcome!**_


	2. Help from Rosalie

_**Hi, this is my second chapter.  
Enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

______

Help from Rosalie

I was looking at myself in the mirror in the bedroom from Alice and Jasper. Never thought that I could look so beautiful and weird at the same time. My hair was full with dark half long blond curls and my eyes were huge and red. My eyes weren't as red as it was before. But still it was so weird. I really miss my green Harry Potter eyes. I look like Voldemort now. It made me laugh thinking about that.

I heard someone coming upstairs. It was Rosalie, the beautiful blond one. _''Can I come in?''_ she asked. I nodded and let her in. This was the first time she let Bella alone with the others downstairs. I was shocked.  
She went to sit on the bed and I went to sit next to her. _''I know this must be hard for you''_ she said_. ''Carlisle told me what happened and he asked me that I must help you anyway I can.''  
_I stood up and looked at her. _''Help me with what?'' – ''Trying to make me feel better?'' _I yelled at her._ ''None of you can give me my family back, Matthew must be freaking worried about me!''  
_Rosalie was just looking at me and said nothing. She stood up and walked towards me. _''I know we can't give you your family back, but I have an idea.''_ She gave me a brand new cell phone. _''Call him.''_ she said. _''Call him?''_ I asked freaked out. _''What do I tell him?''_ – _''Anything you want, except all the vampire stuff you don't want him to freak out.'' _Then she left.  
_''Wait!''_ I said. I saw her standing in the doorway and turned back to me. _''Why do you want to help me?''_ – _''You're so cold to some people you know for years and then you are here talking and helping me without actually knowing me.''_ Rosalie placed her hand on my shoulder and whispered; _''I know you better then you think.''_ – _''You have your past and I have mine.''_ And she left again.

She went back downstairs to Bella and left me alone so I could call him. Oh man, what do I say to him. There were lots of things I wanted to say to him, but I could not tell him.  
I wanted to tell him how much I wanted to come home and take him in my arms. I took a deep breath and dialed his phone number.  
I held the phone against me ear. A few seconds later I heard a familiar voice. _''Hello, Matthew speaking.''_

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! ^_^_**  
**_I'll post a new chapter as soon as I can!_**


	3. Sometimes you can't make it on your own

_**Have fun reading my new chapter!**_

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

__

Sometimes you can't make it on your own

''_Hello, Matthew speaking.'' _I didn't know what to say, what do I tell him? I was asking myself. _''Hello, is there anyone there?''_ Come on Allison it's Matthew for god's sake. Rosalie said you could say anything you want. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _''Hi Matt, it's me, Allison.''_ He didn't say anything at first. _''Matt, are you okay?''_ I asked.  
_''Alli, where have you been?'' – ''I tried to call you and left you messages on your cell phone but you didn't respond!''_ I never heard him talking like this. He didn't know what I was doing in Forks so far away from Dallas Texas. I wasn't ready to tell him yet. So I had to lie to him, for now.

''_I told you, I'm in Washington visiting an old friend.''_ I'm not lying so far. Rosalie is not exactly an old 'friend', but I went to see her. The rest of the Cullens didn't know that I knew Rosalie_._ I was surprised Edward never figured it out ore Alice. I think it won't take long before they will find out.  
_''I know you went to Washington, but you said you were going to call me as soon you were there, but you never did.''_ – '_'I was freaking worried about you!''  
''I'm so sorry honey that I didn't call you, someone stole my cell phone and when I came here I totally forgot to call you.''_ This is the worst excuse ever! I'm so bad in lying, especially to him.  
_''Let's forget about this, I don't want to fight over the phone.''_ Matt said. I was relieved that he wasn't starting asking questions. _''The kids and I are missing you, are coming home tomorrow?''_ I had to lie to him; it kills me lying to him.  
'_'I really haven't seen here in a really long time, I think I'll stay for at least a week.'' _– _''We really need some girls time together, hope you don't mind.''_ I heard Matt laughing over the phone.  
I went to sit on the bed and talked to him for another hour. We talked about our history together and the vacations were we every time got lost. I had so much fun that I forgot of all my problems here.  
The sun was almost 'down', it's twilight. Then Matthew asked me something wonderful. _''Do you want to tell Marie and Daniel a bedtime story over the phone?'' _That's what I needed right now. _''Yes, put them on the phone.''_ I said happily. _''Okay, I'll put you on speaker.''_ Suddenly I heard two happy voices and I began to tell them a story. ''_Once upon a time…''_

I hung up the phone and I felt happy and sad at the same time. It was nice to hear their voices again, it made me feel so calm. I was looking out of the window and saw the stars in the black sky and was thinking about home in Texas. My happy calm feeling went over in a miserable and lonely feeling.  
It's a fact. Being a vampire sucks! I have to come up with a plan. There is no way I want to live like this without Matt and the kids.  
And suddenly I had an idea! It's not a great one but I had to try. I busted out of the bedroom and went downstairs.  
Out of nowhere a bowl snapped at the round top piece of the thick newel post at the foot of the stairs.  
_''Dumb blond,''_ Jacob muttered. Rosalie turned her head slowly, and her eyes were blazing.  
_''You. Got. Food. In. My. Hair.''_  
Jacob laughed so hard that tears ran down his face. From behind the couch, I heard Alice's tinkling laugh join in. It was hard for me not to laugh to. Rosalie looked my way and gives me a nasty look. _''Sorry, Rose, it's pretty funny.''_  
But then I realized that all the laughing had woken up Bella up. _''What's so funny?''_ she mumbled. _''I got food in her hair,''_ Jacob told her, chortling again_. ''I'm not going to forget this, dog,''_ Rosalie hissed.  
_''It's not so hard to erase a blonde's memory,_'' Jacob countered. _''Just blow in her ear.''_  
_''Get some new jokes,''_ she snapped.  
_''Okay, sorry to interrupted this interesting conversation but does anyone know where Carlisle is?''_ I asked. _''I really need to talk to him.''_  
_''Right here,''_ the doctor said. He entered the room like he was floating.  
I walked towards Carlisle but halfway I stopped. Bella's scent was getting stronger. How closer I got, how stronger her scent was. I closed my eyes and hold my breath, my throat was burning.  
I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. _''C'mon, let's go to me office.''_  
But then Bella sucked in a sharp breath. _''He's just,''_ she panted, _''stretching.''_  
Her lips were white, and she had her teeth locked together like she was trying to hold back a scream.  
_''Carlisle?''_ Edward said in a low voice_. ''I'll be right back, first I bring Allison to my office before she gets out of control.''_ Carlisle said.

We entered his office and I went to sit down. _''I'll be right back, I need to check if Bella is okay.''_ The doctor said.  
After he got back I told him everything about my phone call with Matthew and the kids. How I felt and I did not want to live like this.  
_''The first few years will be very hard.''_ He explained. _''But you will get used to it and it will be easier to control yourself.''  
_I looked at him and he knew that I meant something else.  
_''That's not what I meant.''_ – _''I want to die and want my own grave, that is the best happy ending I can get.''_  
He sighed. _''You just sound like Rosalie.''_  
_''I think she would have done the same thing if she had a family of her own.''_ He said. _''If you really want to end your life, you must go the Volturi.''  
_He told me everything about them and how he spend several years there. I knew I had to do this. It was my last option.  
_''Carlisle, before I'm going to Volterra, I... I want to fake my own death.''_ He paused, raising one eyebrow. _''Fake your own death?''_ Carlisle asked confused.  
_''I have to, for Matthew, Marie and Daniel.''  
''I can't go to Volterra without getting a chance to say goodbye.''_ I explained. _''But I can't do this alone, I have a good friend in Seattle who can help me.''_  
Carlisle was thinking about my plan. _''Who is your friend?''_ he asked.  
_''Her name is Kim and she is obsessed with all this supernatural stuff.''_ – _''And when I say obsessed, I really mean obsessed.''_ I assured him.  
_''You know you can't visit her alone.''_ He warned me. _''Someone has to go with you.''  
_Damn it! He's right. I can't visit her alone without hurting her.  
_''It will be safer if you hunt first.''_ - _''Then Alice will go with you to Seattle.''_ He said. _''We have to wait till Jacob know more about the whereabouts from Sam's pack before we can hunt.'' _The last thing I want is to run into other werewolves. 

* * *

_**Hope you all liked it!  
Please review ^_^**_


	4. Unknown person

___**Hii, sorry it took me so long for uploading this chapter.  
I was busy with school.  
Hope you all enjoy this new chapter! :D**_

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

Unknown person

I wanted to go to Kim as soon as possible. I'm so sure she wants to help me, she's me only hope. But before I can go see her, I need to hunt. One of Carlisle's priorities. We were all waiting for Jacob to come back.

I was sitting in the living room with Alice, as far as possible from Bella. They wanted me nowhere near her. Jasper was always watching me, I don't blame him. He had lots of experiences with newborns like me.  
_''Did you hear anything from Jacob yet?''_ I asked Alice. _''I can't see any werewolves in my visions. But I'm sure he will be back soon and then you can go hunting with us.''_ There where so many things I didn't know yet. _''Alice…''_ But before I could ask her something she walked towards the front door.  
_''Hey, wolf.''_  
_''Hey, shortie. What's going on upstairs?''_ It was Jacob, I smelled his scent. I saw his eyes burn into mine. He disliked me, he doesn't trust me.  
_''Maybe another break.''_  
_''Another rib?''_ Jacob asked hoarsely. They were talking about Bella. She broke lots of ribs these days. Her baby is getting bigger and stronger.  
_''No. Pelvis this time.''_  
_''I see the newbie is still here.''_ Jacob said looking my way. I looked dirty at him.  
_''C'mon Jacob, don't be so aggressive.''_  
We were listening to Rosalie's voice upstairs.  
_''See, I told you I didn't hear a crack. You need your ears checked, Edward.''_  
Alice and Jacob went upstairs and left me alone. I saw Jasper standing at the top of the stairs watching me. He's just like Edward, keeping me in the distance.  
I heard Carlisle and Jacob talking.  
_''Carlisle, we went halfway to Seattle. There's no sign of the pack. You're good to go.''_

Finally, it was time to hunt. My thirst was getting stronger and harder to control. I heard Rosalie arguing with Carlisle. Then Jasper and Emmett were down the stairs in a flash, and Alice joined them in the same second. Esme flitted to Alice's side.  
_''C'mon Alli, let's go hunting.''_ Alice winked at me.  
_''Hahaha, yes, the newborn is coming with us. This is going to be so much fun!''_ Emmett cried.

I played a hunting game with Emmett. It's been a while I had so much fun. Of course I was much faster than him but that didn't stop him. He pushed me out of the way, I got hit by a tree. We were both chasing the same deer. It was a close finish but I still I got the deer first. _''I told you I was going to win. You're just too slow, Emmett!''_  
_''It's just beginners luck.''_ At the same time we smelled another deer. Emmett already left but I saw someone standing behind some trees. He was just looking at me. He wasn't human. A vampire. He was handsome, has blond hair, and looked like his age is of a college student. Who was he and what was he doing here? His face looked familiar but it didn't ring any bells. He didn't look like he would do any harm, so I went closer. His eyes were bright red, that meant he wasn't a 'vegetarian' vampire like the Cullens.  
_''I'm sorry,''_ he said. What was he talking about? What would he be sorry for.  
_''You're sorry? For what exactly?_ _I never met you before, so I think you're confusing me with somebody else.''_  
He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it and ran. I saw him with his bright blond hair vanishing into the woods. I didn't understand any of it. Why would he come all the way up here and how did he know I was here. If he was looking for me.  
I continued my hunt and ran back to the others.  
_''Look, there she is. See, I told you she wasn't that far away._ _Maybe she spotted a hitchhiker_,'' Emmett grinned.  
_''Don't worry, I didn't kill anyone,''_ I assured Jasper. Emmett looked disappointed.  
_''What? I thought you would be glad I didn't kill anyone.''_  
_''I'm glad, but it's fun to have a newborn around, you're not tame yet,'' _Emmett said while he rested his arm on my shoulder.  
We went back to the house and I didn't see Carlisle or Esme.  
_''They're picking up some 'things' for Bella,''_ Alice answered. '_'When will they be back?''_  
_''By noon tomorrow.''_ So my trip to Kim had to wait a little bit longer. Damn it!  
Everyone went back in the house except Jasper.  
_''You're confused.''_ I had a feeling he knew something happened. Totally forgot he could feel my emotions.  
_''It's nothing, really. I'm still not get used to this.''_ He opened his mouth, and closed it again.  
Jasper and I went back inside. Bella was sleeping on the couch, Rosalie was sitting on the floor next to her. She woke up right after we came in.  
_''Sorry, I woke you up.''_  
_''It's nothing, I'm just thirsty at the moment.''_  
_''Rose?''_ she asked.  
Rosalie chuckled. _''Again?''_  
_''I think I've drunk two gallons in the last hour,''_ Bella explained. Rosalie lifted Bella from the coach and took her to the bathroom. Bella wanted to walk. Rosalie set Bella carefully on her feet, keeping her hands right at Bella's shoulders.  
There was the strangest, muffled ripping sound from the center of her body.  
_''Oh!''_ she gasped.  
_''Bella?''_ Edward asked, and then his eyes focused, and panic shot across his features. A half second later, Bella screamed. It was not just a scream, it was a blood-curdling shriek of agony.  
Her body twitched, arched in Rosalie's arms, and then Bella vomited a fountain of blood.

There was so much blood, my throat was burning. I jumped across the room, before I could reach Bella, Jasper and Emmett grabbed me and dragged me to the garage. I was totally out of control.  
_''Let me go! I need to…''_ I tried to escape but they were stronger together.  
Jasper tried to get me calmer. It took a while but it worked. I heard Edward screaming from upstairs.  
_''Alice, get Rosalie out of here! Take her to Jasper and keep her there!''_  
Jasper left and Alice came in.  
_''Alli, we have to go! C'mon!''_  
We stepped in the beautiful Aston Martin Vanquish car and drove far away from here. Everything happened so fast that I had to think it all trough. Bella's baby was coming and I almost attached her.  
_''Bella will be fine,''_ Alice assured me. I knew she was just guessing. Jacob was there, he blocked her visions.  
_''So where are we going?''  
''You tell me. Carlisle told me on the phone you knew where to go to.''_ There was one explanation, I was going to visit Kim tonight. I can't wait to see her, it's been a while.  
_''We're going to Seattle, visiting a friend of mine.''_ I told Alice the address and told her everything about my plan. She tried to talk me out of it, of course she knew I wasn't going to change my mind. My mind was set, I was going through with the plan.  
After a long conversation we reached Kim's house. I stepped out of the car and I saw that her house hadn't changed a bit. There were symbols on the parchment, on her house and on trees surrounded by the house. Alice was standing on my left side, we walked towards the front door, knocked on the door 'cause there was no bell. The door made a squeaky sound, at the left I saw two eyes looking my way. Suddenly the door was busted open and Kim was standing in the opening.  
_''Allison! What took you so long?''_ She stepped closer to me. Her eyes and mouth stood wide open. _''Omg, you're one of them, aren't you?''  
_

_**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.  
Please review ^_^  
I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**_


	5. A sudden surprise

_**It's been too long. I started and finished this chapter today. My inspiration just fell out of the sky ;D  
Hope you like my next chapter.**_

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

* * *

______

A sudden surprise

I had a feeling that she knew who or what I was. She's an expert in all this Supernatural stuff, so I wasn't surprised on her reaction_. ''He Kim, it's been too long! Sorry that I didn't visit you in a while.''_ During this conversation I could only think about Bella and her baby. Was she going to make it? Would the baby survive? Even Alice couldn't answer my questions. We entered the living room, it was dark the only light in the room came from the candles._ ''I can't pay my bills so they shut down the electricity.''_ Kim walked slowly towards me and looked my with this weird look. _''You know, you look like the others, but you're also not like the others. Strange… very strange.''_ She was just pacing around the room, walked across the living room toward the kitchen and back. _''Are you sure she's okay?''_ Alice asked. _''She seems so…''_  
_''Different?''_ Alice nodded_. ''She is a hunter, she hunts all these bad Supernatural things like, demons and evil spirits.''_ Alice gave me this weird look. _''What about vampires? I'm sure Emmett would love to meet these people.''_ We both grinned.  
_''Just be quiet for second!''_ Kim said.  
_''Kim, let me explain everything.''_ Her head turned and placed her finger on her lips. _''No, no, no, I almost know the answer. I know you are a vampire. You're pale, cold and you smell different. Or of course you wear a new perfume,''_ she said while she sniffed on me.  
_''Please, don't come too close. You. Smell. Very. Nice,''_ I said slowly while walking further away. _''Wait… you think I smell different? How can you…'' _Before I could end my senescence Kim already answered. _''Of all people you should know by now that I'm not like other people.''_

She was right about that. Several years ago before I even met Matthew, Kim and I went camping somewhere in the UK. I wasn't so scared in my life!

_**Summer 2000**_

''_What was that?'' _I saw nothing, it was quiet. The only sound in the forest came from the wind. _''It could be a spirit,''_ Kim answered. _''Nothing to be afraid of.''_ My eyes stood wide open. _''A what?''_ I hated to go camping. Still don't know why I agreed to come.  
_''See this as an adventure, it's good for you.''_  
After a few minutes the tent was set and I could finally go lie down in my sleeping bag. Kim was still outside. I had no idea what she was doing. Then Kim's head came in the tent. _''Could you pass me the salt?''_ What the hell was she talking about. _''Salt? What do you need salt for?''_  
_''It's for keeping the evil spirits out. You don't want them to spoil our trip, do you?''_  
_''Evil… spirits?''_ I asked nervous. _''You said it was nothing to be afraid of!''_ Kim was always different then other people, but since last year she wanted to become a hunter. I thought she meant like hunting animals en living in the woods like a forester. Instead she went hunting other 'things'. Her exact words were: ''There are really bad things out there that I have to protect you all from. It's my destiny, the only place where I fit in. Now I have a place where I can be myself. And most of the hunters are male, if you know what I'm talking about.''

I wasn't so scared in my life back then. Nothing really happened that night, but I hadn't slept at all. Not just of the spirits I was afraid of but Kim snores really loud!

_''The only thing I don't get is why your eyes are golden brown while the others have bright red eyes?''  
''Others? Alice, Carlisle told me there weren't that many vampires living here.''  
_Kim spoke before Alice could. _''I'm sure you read about the 'attacks' in Seattle.''_ I remembered it now. People were missing and murdered in Seattle. It stood in every newspaper in town. _''That were vampires?''_  
''Newborns.'' Alice added. _''Fresh vampires, created by a woman called Victoria. She was after Bella, Allison. We handled it._'' Alice was still for a moment. _''They drink human blood, that's why their eyes are red.''_ Kim was a good listener. She needed this information badly. It's important for a hunter like her. I hope she won't cross one for years (apart from us).  
_''So what's the theory for your and Allison's eyes?''_  
_''Not all vampires are the same,''_ Alice said. _''We, my family and I, live on animal blood. That's why our eyes are golden brown.'' _Alice told Kim everything she needed to hear.  
_''So, vegetarians huh? Vegetarians who live on animals. Awesome! Allison, now the big question. How did YOU turn up to be a vampire! Let me guess, you got lost in the woods,'' _she winked at me. _''It's not funny, Kim!_ My voice was very loud. It scared her, I heard her heart pumping very fast. I knew she was afraid of me that second. Alice broke the silence after no one spoke for a minute. _''So Alli, it's time to tell Kim why you are here. We are not here for a tea party.''_ This was going to be hard. Kim supported me with everything so far. _''You better sit down.''_ Slowly she went to sit on the sofa, still frightened of me. _''I don't know where to start. As you already f…''_ Alice's ringing phone cut me off. She looked at her phone and answered as fast as possible. _''Carlisle. How is she?''_ With my mouth open I gazed at Alice. While talking on the phone she went to the kitchen. _''My visions were blocked, I couldn't see a thing.''_ That was the last thing I could hear of her conversation with Carlisle. Was Bella still human, was she dead? Or had she become a vampire? My questions were going to be answered within a few minutes. But in the meanwhile I had to discuss my plan with Kim. _''As you already figured out, I can't go home anymore,''_ I went on. It was hard trying to talk about Matthew. I would cry my eyes out if I would still be human. Kim came to sit closer. _''I know this must be hard for you, living this far from your family. So I'm going to talk for now one.''_ I just nodded and let her talk. _''You've been my best friend since the Middle Ages. I know what you're going to decide even before you know._ _For me it's not hard to guess what your plan is. We don't have to say out loud, okay?_ _I'm going to help you, till the end.'' _Perhaps I couldn't cry anymore, but I could still smile. And I'm going to smile till the very end, for Matthew, Marie and Daniel.

''I'm sorry to intrude this emotional moment.'' I already totally forgot about Alice. Finally I would get my answers. ''Any news?'' Alice just looked at me for a minute and I knew something bad happened with Bella. But then out of nowhere Alice jumped and hugged me. ''Bella is doing great and her baby girl to!'' A huge weight came from my shoulders. It was such a relief. ''But…'' Alice started. Of course there was a 'but' coming. ''Bella is one of us now.'' Naturally Bella had to become one of us. It was the only way she would've survived. ''That's great!'' I saw a movement in the corner of my eye while I pulled myself out of Alice's arms. It was him! The blond boy who vanished into the woods. ''WAIT!'' I yelled at him. _''Allison, what's going on?''_ Alice asked confused. _''Who did you see?''_ I looked back through the window but I he was already gone. I opened the front door hoping I would see him, still there was no sign of him. _''He stood right there,''_ I pointed to the opening of the front gate. I felt Alice's hands grabbing my shoulders. _''Alison, are you okay? Who did you see?''_  
_''When we went hunting last time, Emmett and I were playing a hunting game. After I won the first game, he spotted already another deer. Before I could chase him, I spotted that boy. He had blond hair, handsome, red eyes and he didn't looked that old. Then he said he was sorry and ran off.''  
_Kim made a sudden shriek. Her eyes stood wide open and looked as pale as us. _''This can't be true!''_ She smashed the front door and went to sit on the sofa with her head in her hands. Alice went to sit next to her and placed her arm on her back to comfort her. I went on my knees on the floor. My hand reached her knee. _''What just happened?''_ She made a noise that even I couldn't hear. _''I can't hear you sweetie when your face is glued in your hands. C'mon tell me.'' _I saw her face now, her eyes were red and wet from all of her tears. She stood up and looked at me with a guilty look.  
_''It's…''_ She took a deep breath. _''It's all my fault.''_ And her tears were gliding of her red cheeks. I also stood up and stood in front of her. ''I don't understand, what's your fault?'' With her bare hands she grabbed my face and said; _''This, all of this!''_

* * *

**_I really hoped you loved my chapter. I almost gave up 'cause I had no inspiration. But I'm full of it right now ;D_**  
**_Please review! ^_^_**


	6. What's next?

______

______

_**This is chapter 6, enjoy! :D  
Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**_

______

* * *

______

What's next?

____

Matthew's POV

____

Everything looked so perfect. The children were playing in the backyard, the sun was shining, all so peaceful. Still I missed Allison, she's the only thing I miss in this picture.  
_''Daddyyyy!''_ I heard Daniel screaming_. ''Marie wants to turn me into a monkey.''_ It all started about a week ago. Marie thinks she is a princes with magical powers and needs to punish bad boys. What a fantasy she has, I bet she'll become an actress when she grows up. _''Daniel, come here for a sec. I have to tell you a little secret,''_ I whispered. He gave me a little smile. _''A secret? No one ever told me a secret before. Tell me, tell me!''_  
_''Well, I know how to stop little princesses with wands. There is only __one__ cure. Do you remember the huge old white box in the garage?''_  
_''Yes, but that's full with broken toys. That will never work!''_  
_''Don't tell your mum that I told you this, it was actually for your birthday._'' His eyes stood wide open. ''I know what it is!''  
''Sssst, Daniel, don't let Marie hear you.'' I whispered. ''There's_ a brand new water gun in it. But don't spray in the face!'' _I warned him. _''That will only make her stronger.''_

After dinner I brought the kids to bed. _''Can you read a story to us, daddy?''_ Marie and Daniel looked at me with their big puppy eyes. How could I ignore that. _''Tomorrow, sweetie, I'll promise. Sweet Dreams.'' _Before I went downstairs I took another look in Allison's study room. The room still looked the same, her coffee mug was still standing on her desk, the curtains stood wide open, the book she started reading was still in her chair, like she was still here. It was really narrow inside so I opened the window. A strong wind blew all the paperwork of the desk. I closed the window right away. _What a mess._ I thought in myself. After I grabbed all the paperwork of the floor I saw a small piece of paper lying under the chair. It was a phone number, under the number stood something in a glamour as handwriting.  
_Do __not__ call me unless you have to._ It was a beautiful handwriting, obviously it wasn't Allison's'. Her handwriting is just terrible.  
The rest in the evening I was still holding the phone number. All these questions were popping into my head. Should I call the number and find out who's it is? Had it to do anything with Allison? Was she in trouble? Was she cheating on me? It's probably nothing. It could be a number from her work. A gave it a rest and placed the note under the coffee mug.

The following morning Marie woke me up. '_'Daddyyyy! Wake up sleepyhead!''_ I watched the clock and it said 7.00 AM. _''Why are you up so early? It's a Saturday.''_  
_''You have to bring me to grandma! We're going shopping.''_ She had this beautiful smile on her face, the same smile Allison has.  
_''Shopping?''_ Damn, I totally forgot. _''The stores are still closed silly. But I'll be downstairs in a sec.''_ I made them breakfast and took them to my parents.

''_Morning dad.''_ My father had never changed. He still had his brown hair and big mustache. My mum instead looked like a grey dove, soft skin and tiny. _''Morning Daniel, morning kids.''  
''Morning grandpa!'' _They ran inside straight to the backyard. _''Daniel, where is Allison? I thought she would come.''_  
_''She's visiting an old school friend. They had lots of catching up to do.''_ There was a nervous tone in my voice. My dad noticed it but didn't ask. We went to the backyard where my mum was sitting in her chair, drinking some tea.  
_''Hi mum. How are you doing?''  
''Fine dear. Where's Allison? I thought she wanted to come with us.''  
''She's on a trip with an old friend. She's sorry she couldn't make it.''_ Luckily my mum didn't notice anything. Or she would've started all this awkward and long questions. _''Are you sure she's not with another man? What if she meets someone else?''_ That was the last thing I needed right now.  
_''It's alright, Marie and I can do it without her. Are you all set Marie? It's time to go.''_  
They all took off. Dad didn't tell Daniel where they were going to. This will be his first baseball game. He asked me to come with them, but I had other things to worried about.

It was so quiet at home. Everyone was out. Marie was shopping with grandma, Daniel went to a baseball game with grandpa and Allison… Allison was somewhere in America visiting an old friend. It still didn't make any sense. She never spoke of any of her old friends, it was too painful she said. I only met one friend before. Kim. What a weird but joyful girl. They haven't spoken in a really long time. The last time was on our wedding day I think. Maybe Allison is with her. No, if Alli was with her she would've told or called me. Called. The phone number! I ran upstairs and entered the study room. The note with the phone number was still on her desk. There had to be a connection.

_Do __not__ call me unless you have to.  
_  
What was so import the Allison could not tell me. I just stood here with the number in my right hand and the phone in my left. She left me no choice, I had to call the number. After a few seconds a heard a voice, female. _''This is Rosalie Hale.''_

* * *

******_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Was it an good idea to write in Matthew's point of view?  
Please, let me know =)  
xx_**


End file.
